


What a Beautiful Wedding

by bubblesbythebeach



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesbythebeach/pseuds/bubblesbythebeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Says the chief bridesmaid to the sweaty waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Beautiful Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For once, I try to write humour. (Yeah right, like it'll be funny when I get to writing Major Sholto.) I like to think that I have spare time for a few months, as if I haven't squandered the last three of holidays.

Janine turns around with a wine glass and a tilted head. “What a beautiful wedding, am I right?”

The hot waiter smiles back and nods politely, before setting the new plates down and getting back to work.

“Well, worth a try,” Janine says to Sherlock. She drinks the failure away.


End file.
